barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie as The Island Princess
:"There may be miracles awaiting :They may be closer than we know :When we have love to guide us as we go" :—Barbie ''Barbie as The Island Princess ''is the eleventh computer-animated Barbie movie. It was released direct-to-DVD in 2007. Barbie as The Island Princess is Barbie's second musical, and it follows Ro, a girl who grew up on an island, only inhabited by animals before being found by other humans and taken to civilization. Official Summary "It's time to set sail with Barbie as The Island Princess in this full-length, original musical featuring nine fantastic new songs. After being shipwrecked on an island as a little girl, Rosella (Barbie) grows up learning to talk and sing with a family of loving animals: the red panda Sagi, the peacock Azul, and the baby elephant Tika. But when Prince Antonio discovers their tropical paradise, curiousity about her past leads Rosella to journey with the prince to his castle. As she and her animal friends explore civilization, they uncover an evil plot to take over the kingdom! Through its heart-warming ending, Barbie as The Island Princess shows that when love guides you, miracles may be closer than you know." Plot thumb|right|300px|Barbie as The Island Princess DVD TrailerAfter a storm, a six year old girl is shipwrecked onto an island. Her only possessions left are a trunk with clothes and accessories, a flag with a white rose on it, and a broken nameplate only saying "Ro". thumb|right|300px|Barbie as The Island Princess Movie TrailerWhen Ro is sixteen, she has learned to speak to animals and considers three animals (Sagi, a red panda, Azul, a peacock, and Tika, a baby elephant) her family. One day, Prince Antonio, who loves to explore, meets Ro when she saves him and his friend, Frazer, from crocodiles. Prince Antonio asks Ro if she would like to come back to his kingdom, Apollonia, and she agrees. Ro meets Antonio's family when they arrive in Apollonia: King Peter and Queen Danielle, Antonio's parents, and Rita, Gina, and Sofia, Antonio's younger sisters. The sisters love Ro, Tika, Azul, and Sagi, but the King and Queen don't. They think Ro is uncivilised, but Ro does become friends with the Queen's pet monkey, Tallulah. King Peter and Queen Danielle want Antonio to marry Royalty/Princess and help rule the kingdom someday. A queen from a neighbouring kingdom, Queen Ariana, wants her daughter Princess Luciana to marry Antonio, even though Luciana doesn't love him, and later becomes friends with Ro. However, Ariana is determined to keep Ro and Antonio apart, whose feelings for each other are growing quickly. She wants to kill Antonio's family and take over Apollonia. Her plan is retribution for her parents who were banished from the kingdom and made into pig farmers for attempting to murder the King and Queen years before. Ro tries to make King Peter and Queen Danielle happy, but Ariana ruins everything. Ro feels as though she should return to her island, but she wants to find out where she comes from, and she also loves Antonio, so she decides not to leave. However, Antonio and Luciana are to have an engagement party. Even so, Tallulah, Tika, Sagi, and Azul make Ro a beautiful ball gown to wear, making her the belle of the ball. Ro dances with Antonio at the ball. He tells her he loves her, but Ro leaves after reminding him he is marrying Princess Luciana. Antonio writes a note to Ro that he wants to sail away with her, but Tika wants Ro to herself and hides the note. Meanwhile, Ariana makes her three rats poison the animals in the kingdom with "sunset herb", a sleeping herb, so she can blame it on Ro. Ro is blamed and her and her animal friends are imprisoned. Azul accidentally eats some of the sunset herb while in prison and falls asleep. Antonio begs for Ro to be free, but King Peter tells Antonio he'll only free Ro, if he marries Luciana. He reluctantly agrees. Ro is freed but gets banished from Apollonia and starts to go back to her island. Tika tells Ro that she hid Antonio's note to her, but Ro forgives her. However, the group are in trouble because Ariana made a man sabotage their boat. Ro nearly drowns and when Sagi calls to her, Ro recalls a man calling her "Rosella" on the night of the storm that brought her to the island. Tika nearly drowns too, but Ro calls some dolphins to help everyone. Back in Apollonia, the wedding has begun. Ariana put sunset herb in the wedding cake, but Ro goes back to the greenhouse so she could make the tonic. Sagi takes some of the tonic to Tallulah, who was poisoned after the group are caught by guards. Tika interrupts the wedding and when one of the guards starts taking Ro to the dungeon again, Antonio stops arrives in time to stop him. Everyone at the wedding goes to the greenhouse and Ariana accuses Ro of spreading the sleeping sickness. Ro tries to explain the real cause of the animals' sleeping and Tallulah is the real evidence that her tonic will work, as she is well again. Ro tells everyone about Ariana's plans and Luciana agrees. Ariana denies the claims, but Ro tells her to eat some cake; she can't because she put sunset herb in it, even Luciana says that Ariana told her not to eat any food. Ariana runs away, but is stopped by Ro. When she falls into a pig pen, she reflects on how her parents were made into pig farmers. Afterwards, she is banished, but Luciana is free to stay. King Peter apologizes to Ro and Antonio and gives them his blessing to get married. Ro tells everyone her real name is Rosella and Queen Marissa from Paladia approaches her, telling her she once had a daughter named Rosella. They sing together a lullaby from when Rosella was a little girl and they realise that Queen Marissa is Rosella's mother, and that Ro is a princess. And now, Princess Rosella and Prince Antonio are married and Princess Luciana comes to their wedding, where she meets a Prince. When the newly-wed royal couple go for their honeymoon on Ro's Island, they take Sagi, Azul, Tika, and Tallulah with them. DVD Special Features *Barbie Island Karaoke Club *"I Need To Know" Music Video *Trailer Gallery *Outtakes Starring the Voices of *Kelly Sheridan as Princess Rosella (speaking voice) *Melissa Lyons as Rosella (singing voice) *Alessandro Juliani as Prince Antonio *Christopher Gaze as Sagi *Steve Marvel as Azul/the Minister *Susan Roman as Tika *Garry Chalk as Frazer/Calvin *Russell Roberts as King Peter *Patricia Drake as Queen Danielle/Mama Pig *Bets Malone as Tallulah *Britt McKillip as Princess Rita *Carly McKillip as Princess Gina *Chantal Strand as Princess Sofia *Candice Nicole as Princess Luciana *Kate Fisher as Queen Marissa *Brian Drummond as Lorenzo *Terry Klassen as the Butler, a Guard and the Horse *David Kaye as a Guard *Kathleen Barr as Tiny *Scott Page-Pagter as Nat *Ian James Corlett as Pat Soundtrack The songs as listed on the official soundtrack: #Here On My Island #Right Here In My Arms #A Brand New Shore #I Need To Know #Love Is For Peasants #Right Here In My Arms: Greenhouse #At The Ball #The Rat Song #Always More #Right Here In My Arms: Reunion #When We Have Love #I Need To Know (Pop Version) Gallery 51FcUj7JOoL.jpg|Newer cover of Barbie as the Island Princess BarbieIslandPrincess_logo.png|Logo of Barbie as the Island Princess Barbie-as-the-Island-Princess-barbie-movies-2636866-600-450.jpg|scene from the movie Video Game cover 51OpyTZY18L.jpg|PS2 version of Barbie as The Island Princess IslandPrincess_PC.jpg|PC version of Barbie as The Princess 61lqZL3fXZL.jpg|GBA version of Barbie as The Island Princess 5176uVgNIXL.jpg|DS version of Barbie as The Island Princess 51ERziTE+UL.jpg|Wii version of Barbie as The Island Princess Trivia *The movie was named "Barbie as The Princess of The Animals" before it was changed to "Barbie as The Island Princess". *In this movie, there are several references to other Barbie movies, mostly Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. **Tallulah the monkey holds up Princess Genevieve's pink dress when she is singing "At The Ball". **Rosella sometimes has the same hairstyles as other characters Barbie has played, such as Princess Anneliese and Princess Genevieve. **Derek's pet bird Felix, from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses, appears on Prince Antonio's ship. **Azul the peacock listens to "Shine" from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses during the bloopers. **There is a peasant in Apollonia who looks like Prince Nalu from Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia. **Wolfie from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper appears during "The Rat Song". Outtakes *Talullah has many takes in her part in the song "At The Ball". The first one was when the umbrella is green, then the right umbrella, but it was stuck, and the third one, the umbrella was stuck with Talullah in it. *The third one is when Rosella fell on the water during her singing part in the Crocodile sequence. *Sagi was singing in his part on "Here On My Island", when he crashes into a tree (not seen, but you can hear it). *Talullah was singing when she crashed into a tree, and says that they need a stunt monkey to do her swinging part instead of her(The crashing part was not seen, but you will hear it). *When Rosella reaches the bottom of the stairs at the ball, she was asked by Antonio if she would like to dance with him, but then, Azul as Rosella's peacock feathers on her back opened them and he agrees with Antonio. *Rosella and Antonio were hugging, when there was a call from their cellphones, Rosella doesn't have a call, and Antonio's is off. It turns out that it was Tika, talking to her mom via cell phone. External Links *The official Barbie as The Island Princess website. *Barbie as The Island Princess on Wikipedia. *Barbie as The Island Princess on IMDb. Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Category:Princess Movies Category:Musicals Category:Barbie Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Princess Collection